Just another Saturday night
by brutally.bored
Summary: Quinn reveals a bit about herself in glee club by singing a song that relates to her life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee, the characters, or the song used.**

**Bold is the song, italics are the flashbacks. **

The assignment was 'reveal something about yourself'. When Mr. Schue wrote it in big letters on the board, the song instantly popped into her head. It fit her situation so well and it would reveal how messed up her life really is to the club.

She honestly didn't think to actually perform the song. But Friday afternoon the assignment was due, and she still had no ideas beside that song.

The flashbacks were already starting when she walked into glee at the end of the day. She knew when the song popped into her head she would compare it to her own life. They were practically the same. It was just a horrible fact that she started to accept.

Quinn watched as most of the glee club sang their songs and quietly dreaded the moment when her name was called. If she was honest with herself, she was scared of the back lash. This song would reveal alot of her secrets. Some that the people in the club were aware of, other that they weren't, and one or two secrets that she didn't want anyone to know for fear of cops or a therapist being sent to her.

She clapped when Rachel finished her song and frowned when her name was called. She sighed deeply and walked over to the band. She murmured the song's title and they all adopted looks of shock on their faces but nodded and got ready for her cue any way.

She turned around to see a mixture of curious and worried expressions on the glee clubs faces. Most likely from the reactions they just saw the band make at the song.

Quinn knew she had to explain the song beforehand so people would understand...for the most part.

"This is a song that I heard not to long ago...but it fits my life so perfectly...I had to sing it. Basically everything in the lyrics applies to my own life in one way or another. And it's sad. But I trust all of you in here." She says pointedly looking at each of them. They all look kind of fearful now.

"I'm just hoping that what is revealed won't leave this room. At all." She says looking Schue in the eye for a second before she sighs again.

She nodded to the band and the first notes rung out before Quinn started singing. She made eye contact with Santana who looked kind of horrified. She seems to have recognized the song. She put the pieces together and instantly tears appeared in the latina's eyes.

**Momma you're beautiful tonight,**  
**Movie star hair and that black eye,**  
**You can't even notice it when you smile so hard through a heart felt lie,**  
**Go kiss the liquor off his laugh,**  
**Another suitcase full of cash,**  
**Shiny apologies in a velvet box,**  
**What a real good man.**

She didn't want to go through the flashbacks and she tried thinking purely about the lyrics but the flashbacks came anyway.

_Quinn fabray sat on her stairs, hidden in the shadows so her parents didn't see her. She was supposed to be asleep while her parents threw a party with all of her father's big time friends. She watched as her mom rushed around the room, refilling drinks, making sure there is enough food, making sure everyone is having a good time. She's only broken out of the trance of watching her mother when she hears her father's booming laugh. She looks at him with distaste. He's on his 7th glass of scotch and it shows. _

_He might drink every single day, but he was never a man who could handle his liquor. _

_Her mother rushes over to him with a wide and obviously fake smile, even though Quinn was the only one who could see the lie hiding behind the grin. The makeup on her mother's face was starting to come off, making the ugly black bruise around her right eye more obvious. Quinn frowned knowing her mother needed to fix her makeup or she would end up with another black eye to match the one she already has. _

_Her father moves with his friends to the table, where one of the men pulls out a suitcase and opens it. Quinn frowns once again. It's filled with nothing but 100 dollar bills. She might be young but she knows that the money is illegal. _

_She just doesn't want to think about where it comes from._

_The next day her father walks in with an armful of bags. He calls all of the women of the house and they all come running, afraid of the consequences if they don't show up. _

_He just grins at them and then proceeds to shower them with new clothes and jewelry. _

_That night they can pretend that they're happy. _

Quinn bites her lip as the memory from when she was eight plays through her mind as if it happened yesterday. She doesn't want to remember.

**We drive brand new cars and we light fine cigars,**  
**We shine like small town stars through the best days of our lives,**

She frowns thinking of the still new Lexus in the school's parking lot.

**We would walk right down the pavement,**  
**I know we're gonna be just fine,**  
**And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight,**  
**'Cause it's just another Saturday night**

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**Just another Saturday night,**  
**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

**Another fist, another wall,**  
**We lose ourselves we lose it all,**  
**I wrote him a hundred times,**  
**Can you hear my heart through the prison bars?**  
**The boys I kiss don't know my name,**  
**The tears I cry all taste of blame,**  
**Bad luck and dirty cops,**  
**I'm a fucking teenage tragedy,**

Schue's frown becomes more prominent at the random curse word but Quinn just looks down at the ground and keeps singing.

**I walk lonely streets and I talk big time dreams,**  
**So hold on before you see that you're better off without me,**

**Cause when I look up from the pavement,**  
**I know I'm gonna be just fine,**  
**And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight,**  
**'Cause it's just another Saturday night**

Quinn bit her lip as another memory played through her mind making the tears finally appear.

_Her mother and father are yelling at each other in the living room with Quinn on the couch. She knows the cops are on their way, the yelling is probably loud enough to be heard around the entire town. She also texted her neighbor to call the cops about 15 minutes ago. _

_Her father rushes toward her mother and she frowns as he pushed her up against the wall. He's yelling in her face and trying to get her to shut up. He punches the wall and slaps Quinn's mother as hard as he can. She hits the floor with a loud thud as he turns and looks at Quinn with nothing but anger in his eyes. She calmly looks up at him and wills herself not to show any type of fear. He comes toward her and raises his hand to hit her when the front door is throw open. Suddenly there is a pile of police officers on a struggling Russel fabray as he spews profanities and death threats. _

_Her father was arrested and later put in jail for 40 years with a mixture of money laundering, murder, drug dealing charges, and battery charges against him. _

_She wrote her father more than ten times. _

_He never replied. _

_After her father's friends came over more often. Her father apparently told them to 'take care of them'. Her mother gets the brunt of the abuse. They just stare at her body whenever she walks by. It's a pity that they're cops as well. She would have them arrested as well. _

_That night she finds a bottle of pain pills in her mothers medicine cabinet. _

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**Just another Saturday night,**  
**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

**There's a rainbow on the bathroom door again,**  
**Where the lipstick slides and the pearls all fly,**  
**I'm gone and I ain't coming back this time,**  
**I'm gonna find my home underneath the city lights,**

****_Quinn Fabray cries when she hears her mother cry. She doesn't want Quinn to hear how heartbroken she is for how her life is so messed up. Quinn hears it every night. _

_Tonight though, she can't take it. _

_She puts on an over sized hoodie, some sweat pants and her old sneakers before she climbs out of her bedroom window and slides down the drain pipe to get to the ground. She has only one destination in mind. _

_Five minutes later, shes throwing some pebbles at Rachel Berry's window. Rachel showed up in the window and less than two minutes later the small brunette holds Quinn as she cried._

_She cried for her lost parents._

_She cried for her stolen childhood._

_That night a routine was made. Quinn went to Rachel when she couldn't take it. Rachel was silent and just held her everytime. _

**Pills fall like diamonds from my purse,**  
**Right out the hole in my fur coat,**  
**Straight down the gutter goes my antidote to a broken girl,**  
**I promise I'll be the one you want,**  
**Don't tell me I'm unfixable,**  
**You don't know what it's like to be seventeen with no place to go,**

This is when the first tears escape Quinn Fabray's eyes. She didn't mean to start taking the pills regularly. It just happened.

It didn't help that she had an unspoken agreement with her mother. Her mother didn't ask questions and she just refilled the pills once a month for her back pain.

Quinn always found them placed in her medicine cabinet with a small note attached.

_'I understand. Please be safe. I can't lose you too.' _

Yesterday though, Quinn dumped all of the Pills down the sink.

She wishes she wouldn't of done that.

**But give me just one night and I'll be almost fine,**  
**Remind me one more time it's the best days of our lives,**

**Cause when I look up from the pavement,**  
**I know we're gonna be just fine,**  
**And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight,**  
**'Cause it's just another Saturday night**

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**Just another Saturday night,**  
**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**Just another Saturday night,**  
**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**Just another Saturday night,**  
**Just another Saturday night**

When she finishes she wipes her eyes and looks at the faces of the glee club.

Most of them just looked shocked when they go over the lyrics and realize what she just revealed.

She bites her lip and walks forward to her seat and quietly walks out of the room. Leaving the stunned Glee club to their thoughts.

Shes walking down the hallway when she hears Rachel's voice calling out to her. "Is that why you came to me all those night crying?"

Quinn stopped walking and sighed. "Yes it is."

"Did you start taking pills before or after the first night?"

"Before, but not often. It grew as time went on."

"How do you get them?" Rachel's voice is getting louder even though Quinn's back is still to her.

"I can't put the person who gives them to me at risk."

Rachel steps in front of Quinn with tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. It's not exactly dinner conversation."

"You had all the time in the world."

"I didn't want you to think worse of me than you already do." Quinn said looking down.

"I never thought bad of you Quinn Fabray."

Quinn made eye contact with Rachel again.

"Not even after all the horrible things I did to you?"

"Not even after that."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to stop?"

Quinn shook her head slightly. "I can't live in that house without them."

"Well then move out."

"I have no where to go."

"My house is free."

"I'm not asking for that."

"I'm aware. Quinn...I care about you. I want you safe, I want you healthy, I want you to stay here with me. Move in."

Rachel moved forward and hugged the taller girl as hard as she could. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and started planning.

That night Quinn Fabray moved in with Rachel Berry.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**If someone tells me to, I'll continue. Only like two or three chapters though. **


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning Quinn Fabray stood in front of her old house with a frown on her face. She sighed before walking in and looking around.

"Mom?" She called out looking in the living room.

"In the kitchen honey!"

She walked into the kitchen to see her mom drinking a glass of champagne. She looked down at her phone in her hand ans sighed when she looked at the time. 10:23 am and her mother is already drinking.

"How are you honey? Have fun at your sleepover?"

"Yeah mom. But I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Come sit down?" Quinn said sitting down at the kitchen table and motioning to the chair across from her. Her mother smiled slightly and moved into the seat.

"Whats wrong Quinn?"

Quinn took a calming breath and closed her eyes. Might as well rip the bandaid off. "Mom. I'm moving in with the Berry's."

She opened her eyes and saw her mother looking down at her empty glass with a thoughtful frown. "You really wanted to get out of this house."

"I did. This house has to many bad memories. For both of us."

"That's true. Will you be happier with the Berry's?"

Quinn nodded. "I will. They can help me."

"I understand. I don't like it but I understand it." Her mom sighed before looking at her with saddened eyes. "Will you at least come visit me every once in a while Quinnie?"

Quinn nodded with a small smile. "Of course, I don't think I could survive without my mom."

Her mom smiled before frowning again. "Do you have the pills?"

Quinn looked down at the table. "I flushed all of them."

"Do you need more?"

Quinn looked up to see her mom watching her. "Why do you provide them to me? I mean, you have to be aware of how dangerous they are."

Judy nodded. "I am. But when you were in this house...you were withering away. This place was and will always be a prison to you because of all the evil your father participated in. And you aren't even aware of it all. I provide the pills because I was scared of what you would do without them. They were my way of trying to help you cope. Even though it was dangerous."

Quinn watched her mother fidget in her seat for a second before sighing. "You don't have anymore pills to give me mom. You give me the entire bottle every month."

"Not really. I take two every month. I have two full bottle's in the bathroom."

Quinn started wringing her hands before nodding her head. Her mother got up and left the room while Quinn looked around the kitchen. She frowned. Her father's presence could be felt throughout the house. Nothing in this house was sacred anymore. Her mother came back and set a little orange bottle without a label in front of Quinn. Quin took the bottle and put them in her pocket before looking up at her mother.

"Since, I'm not living here and your'e the only person in this house with the pills...if something stupid happens and I get caught. You need to act surprised and go along with my story about me stealing the pills out of your medicine cabinet okay?"

Quinn looked at her mother to see tears building up in her eyes.

"Okay Quinnie."

"I need to leave. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay."

Quinn got up and walked out of the house. She put her hands in her pockets and started her journey to the Berry household. Rachel was at singing lessons and father's Berry were at their jobs. Quinn was all alone for a few hours. She smiled at the thought of stretching out on the couch and watching a movie.

**(Time skip)**

Groaning Quinn Fabray sits up in her bed and looks around confused. She fell asleep watching a movie in the Berry's living room and woke up in the hospital.

What the hell happened? Just as Quinn was about to yell for help the door slammed opened and a very angry looking Rachel Berry walked in and started toward her. Quinn smiled at Rachel and opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off with a very sharp and painful slap to the face.

"Oh my god. OW." Quinn said rubbing the side of her face with a frown.

"How dare you."

"Jesus, it hurts to talk. Wait, what did I do?!"

Rachel's mouth drops open before it closes and she glares at the blonde in the bed. "I let you move into my house. I offfer to help you and how do you repay me?"

Quinn feels it would be better to keep her mouth shut so she just bites her lip and let's the other girl rant.

"I come home from dance class early to see you laying down on the couch. OVERDOSED on fucking PAIN PILLS. What the hell happened?!" Rachel said moving toward Quinn again.

Quinn felt her eyes widen before she started stuttering and cowering from the smaller brunette. "I...I don't...I don't know! I don't even remember taking them! I just remember getting to your house and putting a movie in...everything after that is a blur!"

Rachel looked ready to hit her again so Quinn closed her teary eyes and waiting for the slap. She wasn't expecting the smaller girl to flick her nose. She opened her eyes and rubbed her nose as Rachel looked on.

"I'm still angry at you. But I think another slap would do more harm than good...considering my handprint is obvious on your cheek."

Quinn kept rubbing her nose. "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me yet."

"Wha-"

"I'm taking every single pill. Even if I have to go through your stuff. You are not leaving my sight. And god forbid you take another pill Quin Fabray, you will rue the day you were born." Rachel said darkly.

Quinn's eyes widened again and she gulped before nodding her head quickly.

Instantly, Rachel's demeanor changed from scary to relieved. She moved to the chair in the room and collapsed down on it with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

Quinn frowned watching her. "Who...who found me?"

Rachel looked up. "I did. I got home early from singing lessons. Found you on the couch basically unresponsive and barely breathing."

"Oh my god Rachel...I-"

Rachel raised her hand. "Don't even say it. If you want to show me your sorry. You will give me all of the pills and stop taking them for god sakes. You have no reason to take them anymore. You don't live in that house."

Quinn nodded. "Rachel...?"

Rachel looked up at her with tears in her eyes but said nothing.

"Come here please?" Quinn said raising her arms lightly.

Rachel got up with a frown before moving toward Quinn and hugging the blonde girl tightly in the bed. Rachel started crying so Quinn pulled the girl into the bed and into her arms even more. She held Rachel as the smaller girl broke down. Quinn bit down on her lip to stop her own tears from falling. She had no right to cry. Not after she caused Rachel this much pain.

Quinn started thinking. She finally had the one reason she needed to quit. She had Rachel.

Quinn leaned down so her mouth was right next to the crying girls ear.

"Rachel...as soon as I get out of here...I promise you I'll quit. I'll do it for you. I might need help but I'm willig to go through it all for you. Please, just give me a chance."

Rachel sniffed as she calmed down at Quinn's words. "We need to make sure you get out of here in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom and my father's are currently trying to convince the doctors who treated you that you don't need to be checked into a rehab facility."

Quinn sighed. "Oh."

"I told them I would watch you. So you should be able to go home in 70 hours...the suicide watch thing ya know."

"Yeah...I get it."

Rachel leaned up and looked Quinn in the eyes. "We need to get you home soon."

"We do. So I can get clean for you."

Rachel smiled for the first time that day. "So you can get clean for me..."

**Not sure how I feel about the ending to this but I wanted to get this out there. **


End file.
